Hill
by rasaaabe
Summary: Cuddy y House acaban de tener a su hijo Hill


El sentir aquello era algo que no se había llegado a imaginar nunca. El tener a su hijo en brazos superaba todas las expectativas que se había llegado a crear, aquello era especial. El poder percibir el movimiento de su pequeño recién nacido le abrió las puertas a un mundo totalmente nuevo para ella, un mundo que llevaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, el de la maternidad. 

Lisa Cuddy, a pesar de estar agotada, estaba feliz y disfrutando de cada segundo desde que Wilson le puso a su hijo entre los brazos, su pequeño Hill. En esos momentos todas las complicaciones sufridas durante el embarazo, debido a su edad, quedaron totalmente olvidadas. El poder tener a lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo la llenaba completamente, ahora sabía que volvería una y mil veces a pasar por todo lo que había pasado. 

Su sueño de ser madre se había cumplido, un sueño en el que Greg House había contribuido, ese hombre de ojos azules con el que desde hacía poco menos de un año compartía su vida, en cierta manera su vida la llevaba compartiendo toda la vida, desde que ambos se conocieron en la universidad de Michigan. Él no había cambiado nada en el año que llevaban de relación, seguía siendo el mismo desastre, con el mismo sarcasmo de siempre y con sus mismos comentarios jocosos al respecto a ella. No había cambiado nada entre ellos y a la vez había cambiado todo, eso es lo que le gustaba a Cuddy, el que House no se hubiera convertido en alguien diferente, en alguien al que ella no quería porque ella amaba a House tal y como era: cabezota, sarcástico, maleducado en ocasiones, tremendamente pasional, amable en la intimidad y divertido.

Alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su pareja. House entraba en el cuarto en esos momentos, apoyado en su bastón. A pesar de haber disminuido su ración de vicodinas, el nefrólogo aun seguía con ellas para poder soportar los dolores. Nada había cambiado hasta entonces, hasta aquel momento solamente eran Greg y Lisa, a partir de entonces todo sería diferente, todo lo había cambiado la pequeña personita que la decana tenía entre sus brazos y que estaba completamente dormida, esa personita era Hill House. 

-- ¿Estás bien?

-- Nunca he estado mejor, Greg

-- ¿Es nuestro pequeño demonio?

-- Greg, haz el favor

-- Sabes como soy y que hay cosas que nunca cambiaré y una de esas cosas es mi forma de expresarme, ama

Lisa rió ante las palabras dichas por House, sabía que aquello era totalmente cierto. No podía ni quería pedirle que cambiara. A ella le gustaba ese juego que tenían entre si, ese tira y afloja que terminaba con ambos siempre amándose, demostrándose con caricias, gestos, miradas y besos lo que con palabras no alcanzaban a decirse. 

-- Coge a nuestro hijo

House se acercó a la cama, se sentó en ella, y cogió a su pequeño demonio, un engendro que se le había colado directo al corazón. Al cogerlo en brazos entendió el porque del empeño de Cuddy en tener un hijo. Sentir a su pequeño Hill hizo que se sintiera torpe, que tuviera miedo a que se le cayera de las manos, que debido a esa torpeza pudiera hacerle daño. Todos esos sentimientos eran tan nuevos para él que no sabía demasiado bien como actuar; por su parte Lisa tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que no se iría en mucho tiempo. El ver al gran Greg House con miedo de algo tan pequeño era algo que le causaba gracia porque sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, sabía la inseguridad que tenía porque ella la había sentido cuando Wilson le puso al niño en sus brazos.

-- No pensé que viviría para ver a Greg House con miedo

-- Vamos dominatrix ¿acaso te piensas que yo puedo tener miedo de esta cosa rugosa y enana?

-- Tendrías que tener más miedo de mi, doctor House

Las palabras de Cuddy fueron acompañadas por un mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja de Greg, éste tembló ante aquel gesto que siempre lo volvía loco y lo excitaba de sobremanera. Ella era la única mujer que con un simple gesto como aquel podía encenderlo de una manera tan impresionante, con un simple beso hacía que no supiera ni donde estaba y con una simple caricia en el lugar justo lo tenía completamente domado y a su merced. 

-- Como voy a tener miedo de alguien que tiene las dos cosas que más me gustan: mis dos amigas delanteras y el gran airbag trasero. Es imposible que un tullidito como yo tenga miedo de ti, mamá

-- Yo pensé que las cuerdas, los látigos y demás te darían miedo; pero claro como darte miedo si ellos son tus mejores aliados para disfrutar del buen sexo

Ambos sabían que aquello en parte era cierto y en parte no. Los juegos eróticos en su relación eran bastante comunes debido al placer que ambos sentían con ellos, porque ambos querían hacer disfrutar al otro y Cuddy algunas veces lo hacía mediante látigos y cuerdas, todo debido a los comentarios que House le había echo diversas veces antes de estar juntos, comentarios que le habían valido el nombre de dominatrix

-- Tengo aquí un cinturón, si quieres puedes atarme con él y hacerme cosas malas

Las palabras de House junto con el alzamiento de cejas y la sonrisa pícara hicieron que Lisa le besara lentamente los labios. Su hijo dormido entre ambos estaba completamente relajado sin enterarse de las cosas que querían hacer sus padres

-- Siento decirte House que nada de sexo en al menos dos semanas

Esas palabras habían sido dichas por Wilson que entraba en ese mismo momento a la habitación de la jefa del hospital. El jefe de oncología estaba casi tan feliz como los padres del niño, el porque era muy simple: él iba a ser el padrino del pequeño Hill House Cuddy.

-- Jimmy es de mala educación meterse en las conversaciones de los adultos, no tendrías que saber lo que aquí mamá puede hacer con un látigo, un cinturón y unas esposas.

Las palabras de House hicieron despertar a su hijo que comenzó a llorar poniendo nervioso al recién estrenado padre. Lisa al notar la creciente inseguridad y nerviosismo de Greg cogió a Hill en sus brazos y le empezó a dar el pecho

-- Eh Jimmy ¿se puede saber que haces mirándole a mi ama la delantera? Estás dos son solo mías, ahora las compartiré una temporada con mi pequeño engendro pero luego serán solamente mías como también lo es ese enorme petrolero que tiene como trasero

-- No tienes remedio House, ni convirtiéndote en padre dejas de ser un capullo narcisista y ególatra

-- Entiendo que estés despechado por nuestra ruptura, cariñín, pero tienes que aceptarlo ya y dejar de halagarme tanto que me voy a poner tontorrón y no creo que a la zorra implacable le haga gracia que la engañes conmigo. A la jefa le da igual que la engañe contigo porque sabe me tiene ganado con ese sexo desenfrenado que me da pero la zorra implacable sabe que es yo en femenino y que no podría competir conmigo.

Esa conversación entre Greg y James hizo sonreír a Cuddy. Ahora comenzaba una nueva etapa en su vida pero sabía que lo importante seguiría como hasta ahora, lo importante era que tenía a su lado a House y a Wilson, uno el amor de su vida y otro un gran amigo con el que podía contar para todo. Verlos discutir mientras le daba el pecho a su hijo era lo que había deseado durante muchísimo tiempo, era lo que a Lisa Cuddy la hacía completamente feliz.

FIN 


End file.
